Hart of Zeo
by Captain Crossover
Summary: When the Machine Empire gets stronger, Kimberly Hart flies back into action as the Ruby Zeo Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

Machine Moon Base. . .

"Archerina!"

Archerina moved nervously. Steeping out of the shadows, she bowed on one knee.

"You called my queen?" she asked as she kept her gaze to the stone floor.

Queen Machina's eyes glinted dangerously. Her iron nails flashed as she clenched her fist.

"My main priority is to gather the energy you requested my queen," Archerina answered softly. "The power Rangers will be powerless to stop me in my newest plan."

Machina's eyes glinted. "For your sake, I hope you are right. I need the energy, Princess, and I need it NOW."

"Of course." Archerina lowered her head. "My life is for you only, my queen. I will get started at once."

Power Chamber. . . .

The emergency alarm sounded through the Power Chamber.

"Oh! Queen Machine has launched an attack!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha," Zordon said. "Contact the Rangers at once!"


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2.

"Stop right there, Archerina." Tommy shouted, and his team dropped into a fighting stance. "Your brand of evil will never win!"

"I already have! Cogs attack!" Archerina cried, and they did. The Zeo Rangers dove into battle with them. With karate yells, they soon fought their way through the foot soldiers and engaged with Archerina.

"My cogs!" Archerina cried incredulously.

"Your cogs went off-line," Tommy said. "And it's time for you to leave too."

"I suppose I have to destroy you myself!" Archerina hissed, drawing her bow and fired pink energy arrows. With a shower of sparks, the Rangers were all thrown off their feet. Then the mechanical enchantress was among them, attacking hand-to-hand.

"Adam! Look out!" Tommy cried. Too late.

Adam was kicked in the chest and fell back into a pile of crates. The evil Android swept Tanya and Katherine off of their feet. She then landed a solid punch to Rocky's gut. She tore through the Rangers almost too quickly.

"SEI! HUYAH!" Tommy yelled, and charged. Archerina punched him rapidly in the chest, throwing him back with a shower of sparks.

"You guys holding up okay?" Tommy asked, as everyone struggled to their feet.

"We're hanging in there." Adam answered. "But I don't know how much more we can take."

"And it only get worse!" Archerina chastised. "Kneel before Princess Archerina, and I will promise you a swift destruction."

"We would never kneel before you!" Tommy said, wincing in pain.

At The Power Chamber. . .

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. "The Rangers are losing the battle with Archerina. She has never been this strong before."

"I would afraid it would come to this Alpha." Zordon said. "The situation is deteriorating faster than I thought it would. Adjust the morphing grid and contact Kimberly."

"Right away Zordon."

Elsewhere at the Pan Global Games. . .

Kimberly's communicator beeped in her duffle bag. She answered it.

"I read you Zordon." Kimberly said into her communicator. "What's the news?"

"We have an emergency." Zordon said. "We'll teleport you to the Command Center immediately."

"Standing by." Kimberly said.

Kimberly teleported to the Command Center.

"Welcome back, old friend." Billy hugs her tightly.

"I missed you too." Kimberly said, and squeezed back. "You guys, what's going on? What the situation?"

"It's worse than you know Kimberly." Zordon told her. "Your friends have been battling the evil Archerina."

"What's an Archerina?" Kim asked, her voice shaky.

"Observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon said.

She whirled around to the images of destruction that flashed on the globe. The ruined warehouse district was twinkling in the distance. A mechanical being strode into view.

"The being before you is the evil Archerina." Zordon said. "She is a proven warrior of the Machine Empire. Left unchecked, she could wreak havoc across Angel Grove."

As Kim watched, her hands curled into fists.

"She's back, stronger than ever." Billy said. "I've been monitoring the fight so far. The Zeo Rangers haven't had much luck against her. Only Tommy has been able to resist her advances."

"Then I gotta do something." Kimberly said, incredulously. "Powers or not, I just can't stand by and watch my friends be destroyed. Tommy can't hold out much longer on his own."

"But Kimberly." Alpha protests. "It's much too dangerous."

"I don't care." Kimberly said, flatly. "These are my friends and my responsibility. I'm a Power Ranger until the end."

"I commend you for your courage and your loyalty Kimberly." Zordon said. "I can see that there is no other alternative. The time has come for you to accept the powers of the Ruby Zeo Crystal."

"But Zordon, Ruby Zeonizer hasn't been tested." Alpha protested again. "The circuitry is too powerful for any ordinary human."

"If its power could hold the answers to our problems." Billy said. "then I'd say it's worth the risk."

"Billy's right." Kimberly agreed, her heart racing. "Let's get this over with."

Meanwhile on the Machine Moon Base. . .

"Everything seems to be going according to plan." Queen Machina said, laughing deeply.

"Archerina is making mincemeat out those Do-Gooders." King Mondo said.

"She'll put an end to the Power Rangers indeed." Clank chimed in.

Back at the Power Chamber. . . .

There were two silvery oblong objects were waiting on the central console. Kimberly stared at them in disbelief.

"These are your Zeonizers," Billy told her. "They will allow you to morph and call upon your powers as the Ruby Zeo Ranger. Value them and protect them as you did your Morpher and Power Coin."

Kimberly took a step forward and took the Zeonizers, strapping them to her wrists as she stood in place. They felt cold against her skin.

"Please be careful." Billy said and touched his friend on the shoulder.

Kimberly heard and nodded. Then stood ready. "It's morphin time!"

Kimberly felt the Zeonizers illumine on her wrists. Holding them up to the sky, she united them as one.

"Ruby Ranger Power!"

Ruby light flashed from her Zeonizers, letting the power engulf her body, and caressed her smiling face.

Then, as the lightshow ended, the form of Kimberly was gone, replaced by a being clad in a ranger suit, with a helmet masking her face. The white and gold lined upon the chest of her ruby suit glistened in the lights of the Power Chamber.

Through a black visor, she saw Zordon smiling back at her.

Billy's jaw dropped.

Kimberly couldn't believe it. She had morphed into the Ruby Zeo Ranger.

"The power of the Ruby Zeo Crystal now resides within you." Zordon said, proudly. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible!" Kimberly exclaimed, looking down at her white gloved hands in shock. It all seemed so surreal.

"Remember Kimberly." Zordon informed her. "The Machine Empire are efficient fighting machines, but they are only just machines. Your heart and mind are greater tools than anything that could be manufactured."

She smiled to herself.

The klaxon sounded in the Command Center.

"The others need your help, Kimberly." Billy urged. "Good luck and let the power protect you."

"Right." Feeling the power of the Zeo flowing through her, she grasped her belt buckle. "Back to action!"

Shafts of light from above enveloped her in a teleportation wave and sucked her out of the Power Chamber and crawled across the blue sky. . .

Moments later at the warehouse district. . .

Tommy was kicked solidly in the gut and thrown back into a pile of boxes.

"Tommy!" Katherine cried.

"Accept defeat, Red Ranger!" Archerina growled. "It's only a matter of time before Angel Grove falls to the iron will of the Machine Empire!"

"I'll never give up!" Tommy said, collapsed on one knee.

"Good bye Red Ranger," Archerina said, aiming her bow on Tommy.

"Look, guys!" Adam breathed, pointing to the sky. "Up there!"

Ruby glory erupted through the air and out dove the Ruby Zeo Ranger like a ruby missile.

"Heads up, Archerina!" Kimberly shouted, soaring through the air.

Archerina was kicked in the chest and fell back into a pile of crates. The robot then rolled to her feet, pissed at being interrupted.

Kimberly landed on her knee with arms outstretched between Archerina and Tommy. "Hey Bolt-Brains! You're gonna pay big time for messing with my friends!" She said, with hands on hips.

"Kimberly?" Tommy breathed. "Am I glad to see you."

"Likewise," Kimberly said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we gotta help the others." Tommy said, but he wasn't even strong enough to stand up.

"Stand back." Kimberly said and dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll deal with Rosie the Robot."

Archerina growled, slowly rising. "You're all talk Ranger."

"And you're all through," Kimberly shouted, and pounced into sky like a jungle cat.

"Kimberly! Be careful!" Tommy cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

"Prepare yourself, Ruby Ranger!" Archerina held her mechanical hand. Crackling with pink energy, a broad saber materialized in her iron grasp. "I'll show you the power of the Machine Empire!"

Suddenly, she charged her own weapon, and released bolts of pinkish energy towards her quarry. "KEY-YEAAAAAHHH!"

Time seemed to slow down. Kimberly found herself thrown backwards in a shower of sparks as the ground around her burst into dust.

"Noo!" Tommy cried in worry. His heart slammed against his ribs. The Rangers around him elapsed into stunned silence.

Kimberly landed on her side, the wind knocked out of her. Her skull ringing.

The mechanical warrior laughed evilly. "It's no use, Ruby Ranger," She hissed as her evil eyes flashed. "This is a fight you cannot win."

Beneath her helmet, Kimberly clenched her teeth so hard that she could hear her molars grind. Her eyes fluttered slightly as sweat beaded up on her forehead. Then out of nowhere, someone's voice rang in her ears. It was an old voice, a familiar voice that tickled inside of her head. The voice was confident and reassuring.

"Believe in yourself, Kimberly." Was all Zordon said.

She curled a fist and then rose to full height. Ignoring her new bruises, she took a step forward.

"I've had enough of you!" Kimberly said boldly. "You attack my friends and then you attack my hometown? You're reign of terror ends now Archerina! I'm sending you back to the junkyard - or whatever the heck you came from!"

From the sidelines, Tommy nodded his helmet.

It was time to even up the score.

Kimberly thrust her hand into the air. "Zeo Seven Sabre! Now!" She summoned. With a flick of her wrist, a weapon appeared in her grasp. She beheld her chosen Power Weapon forged by Alpha.

As she twirled the blade it flashed a brilliant sapphire. The Zeo Seven Sabre felt feather light and ruby strong.

Her weapon at the ready, she struck a battle pose. "SEI-HAAAH!"

Archerina beckoned with her hand. "Give it your best shot."

"EUUAAAGH!" Kimberly launched after her.

Archerina met her halfway and they locked weapons. Doing basic swordplay, they continued to trade blows, their blades clanging: Good versus Evil. The balance of the morphing grid.

Archerina circled her menacingly keeping up her attack. Kimberly eluded the whizzing slashes, cartwheeling and back-flipping through Archerina's slashes like a crane flying through raindrops.

With ease and elegance of a gymnast, Kimberly caught her enemy off guard. She lunged forward, feinting, and then slashing in a deadly downward arc with her blade. It struck home, slashing the android's smooth metal skin.

In a shower of sparks, Archerina staggered backward, gripping her chest. "Insolent fool!" she hissed venomously. "You will not stand a chance against the Machine Empire!"

"Playtimes over Archerina." Kimberly said firmly. Standing ready. "It's time to end this."

Her radiant visor burned with curious power.

Kimberly raised her weapon for a final blow. "Zeo Seven Power Weapon! Power Up!" She summoned. Her Power Weapon charging, she swung it around in a wide arc and released it at full force. Like a star casting forth a solar flare.

"SEI-HAAAH!" Kimberly cried.

The others watched in awe as dancing light plunged into Archerina, making her gasp with surprise. The force of the blast knocked the android off balance.

Princess Archerina had toppled to her knees, violently sparking and sputtering. Her power supply dangerously depleted and her internal diagnostics went haywire. Eerie blue light seeped through her body.

Beneath her prosthetic lenses, her cybernetic brain failed to compute her next move.

Archerina - - Daughter of King Aradon, chosen heir to the Royal House of Gadgetry, was defeated by a human? An inferior lifeform? She threw her hands up to the sky, and cried "My Queen. . . . I've failed you!"

There was a brief flash before she exploded in a ball of vaporized metal, scattering her parts across the area. A brilliant glare lit up the beach silhouetting the Rangers as they took cover.

"Get down," Tommy ordered his team as debris flew overhead.

When the smoke and energy dissipated, the Ruby Ranger was left standing. Her sabre planted in the ground, she collapsed on one knee, chest heaving.

This victory had strengthened the resolve of Kimberly. She knew Angel Grove was safe once again.

"Ruby Ranger, Power down!" Kimberly breathed. Her morph vanished in swirling lights. Turning, she gave Tommy a reassuring smile. He caught the gleam of her eyes as she looked at him, and was reassured.

He missed her. The way her hair always smelled of jasmine. The way a dimple appeared in her left cheek when she smiled. The way she use to wring her hands when she was nervous.

Tommy removed his red helmet. His dark brown eyes melting with emotion. He felt his breath catch in his chest. As he stood there, the others mobbed her, whooping and cheering.

Three hundred miles above the spinning blue planet King Mondo practically felt steam coming out his head.

"Archerina has been defeated by those bothersome teenagers." the King growled contemptously. "It's such a pity darling. Now with the Ruby Zeo Ranger I have no idea what I am going to do."

"We'll seize the Ruby Ranger powers, darling." Queen Machina said. "Then we'll eliminate her, and the other do-gooders will be powerless against our new robotic technology."

"You're right, my dear." King Mondo agreed. "Our next creation will be the one that will finally capture the Ruby Ranger and bring the Power Rangers to their knees. If we can't have the Ruby Ranger powers, no one will!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

Machine Moon Base . . .

Queen Machina observed the View Screen with grim determination in his eyes. The scene was awash with an image of Kimberly. She wore purple workout wraps that concealed very little of her athletic figure. Angel Grove Park wads twinkling in the distance.

"Ah, look, the Power Puff is walking alone in the park, not a friend in sight." The Queen said with sick amusement. "We shall apprehend her and bring her to the Dark Chamber for a little chat."

Klank bowed his head. "But your Majesty, the Ruby Ranger is one of the most powerful Rangers in the universe. She is so powerful, she sent Archerina to the scrap heap."

Gasket wheeled on him. "Silence you overgrown rust bucket," he snarled. "You're incompetence is only surpassed by your cowardly nature."

Klank's shoulders sank. "Sorry, your majesty."

"We cannot afford to hesitate." Bellowed King Mondo. "This new ranger could turn out to be a serious nuisance. It's imperative that we destroy her."

Gasket turned look at Mondo. "Father, might I suggest we send down an army of Cogs to attack the Ranger? She's out in the open and will be easy prey."

"Not a bad idea," approved King Mondo. "This is our opportunity to seize the ruby powers for our own evil use. Once we have control of those powers, we'll be unstoppable."

Angel Grove Park . . .

Kimberly was on her way to the Youth Center to teach a Pan Globals Class with Katherine. The goal of their course is to inspire young girls who have interests in competing in the Pan Global Games. At the same time, it gives her an opportunity to form a friendship with Katherine.

Birds chattered out their territorial disputes as she could her the feint sound of waves crashing on Angel Grove Lake. A light breeze blew through the trees that shaded her path.

Her dreamworld last night was clouded with nightmares about losing her Zeo powers. It kept her up last night, wondering what King Mondo had in store for her and friends. Obviously the best thing to do would be to relax, so she could face the day with a clear head.

All of a sudden, she came to a halt as out of nowhere, Cogs appeared in a flash of brilliant orange, landing nimbly on their feet.

Her eyes widened with alarm as she began to see a wave of golden domed heads lunging closer. They darted about, pumping their hands with robotic action and emitting buzzing sounds. Outlined against the sky, they surrounded her in an air of mystery and menace.

Kimberly groaned. "Oh my gosh, this is not good." She murmured.

She was nervously wringing her hands, completely frozen in place.

When Prince Gasket materialized in a fiery aura, she knew her suspicions were correct. This trap was orchestrated by King Mondo. Exuding an air of superiority, the Cogs parted to let Gasket through as he strode into view.

"What's the hurry," Gasket began wickedly. "The party is just getting started." His voice was rich, and deep and in control. "And I've brought along a few of my friends."

Kimberly pushed her hair out of her face as she nervously stepped forward. "Okay Gasket, what doya want from me?"

"The ruby powers," he said breezily, moving forward towards Kimberly. "I hereby claim the Ruby Zeonizer in the name of the Royal House of Gadgetry."

Kimberly set her jaw. "Not if I have anything to say about it," She retorted stubbornly. "It's morphin time."

Flicking both her wrists, Kimberly watched the Zeonizers materialize on her wrists. Holding them to the sky, she united them as one.

"Ruby Ranger Power!" she shouted.

Kimberly's body quivered as electricity soared through her body. Kimberly morphed into the Ruby Zeo Ranger.

"You want the ruby powers, Gasket, then come get them." Kimberly snapped, and struck a defensive pose, readying herself for battle.

Shaking his head, the Prince let out a dry chuckle. "You will pay dearly for your foolishness," He raised his mechanical arm at Kimberly.

"Cogs, to battle!"

At Gasket's command, the Cogs surged into action. Kimberly braced herself.

The world raced across her mind as one of them lunged for her. With a fighting sense, she became a flurry of roundhouse kicks and swooping fists. Her powered attacks were rewarded by bursts of sparks.

The Cogs fought like clockwork and effectively turned the tables on Kimberly. Attacking her left, right and center. Despite her Martial Arts abilities, her body lacked the strength and endurance of her courageous spirit.

Suddenly, her morph wouldn't hold.

Strands of electrical impulses rippled all over Kimberly. The electrical impulses rendered Kimberly to her knees.

"My morphing energy is fading." Kimberly murmured, wincing in pain. "Not now. Please not now."

She tried to keep it together, phasing back and forth between ranger form and civilian form, but couldn't do it. She felt her morphing energy slipping.

Kimberly groaned. "I dunno if can last much longer on my own."

Her body slumped to the ground as her morph vanished in a bright flash.

Prince Gasket was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him, laughing darkly with his hellish mechanical face.

"My plan is coming together like oil to a crankshaft." He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. "With my victory over the Ruby Ranger, the Machine Kingdom will be mine for the taking!"

Meanwhile at the Youth Center. . .

"My love life is pathetic," Tommy mumbled. "I just need some time to myself, for myself."

"Well, if you stop dating, they're going to be some very unhappy girls at Angel Grove High." Adam said

"Like who?" Tommy demanded.

Adam glanced over at Katherine who was teaching her Pan Globals class. "Katherine," he said.

"Katherine?" Tommy repeated. "Katherine is my friend. Our friend. She's not interested in me like that."

"Oh, please," Adam shot back. "How could she not be interested? You're great at Martial Arts, you look like Tarzan. And let's not talk about your skin. Do you even know the word zit? Plus you're the Red Ran -"

Tommy held up both hands, "Stop!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Adam answered. "But believe me, Katherine is more than interested."

"Hi Katherine!" Tommy said loudly as Katherine walked up to the counter. He hoped she hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"Have you seen Kimberly?" Katherine asked. "I thought we were supposed to be teaching this Pan Globals Class together."

Tommy pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah," he replied softly. "It's not like her to miss a class."

"You think she might be in trouble?" Katherine asked worriedly.

Behind him, the Power Teens exchanged worried glances with one another.

"I hope not." Tommy said, wracking his mind. "Let's see if we could reach her on the wrist communicator."

"Great idea." Katherine said.

Back at the isolated Park . . .

". . . Tommy. . ."

The name raced through Kimberly's mind in the space of a pounding heartbeat, as her eyes locked on the duffel bag that held her wrist communicator. She could it warbling a sound.

She must contact the others.

Shoving metallic bodies out of her way, Kimberly scrambled to escape, but firm hands pinned her arms. Her mind racing, she was held against her will and incapable of morphing. She clenched her fists as she struggled helplessly against them.

"Leggo of me you creeps!" Kimberly roared.

Prince Gasket laughed as he drew closer and then loomed over.

"Look at the fear in your eyes." Gasket noted emotionlessly. "Your human feelings betray you, Ruby Ranger. I thought you would be greater than this, that perhaps you would be a worthy adversary. Guess you're nothing without your friends."

Kimberly shot him a look, her eyes intense.

"You'll never get away with it, Gasket!" she snarled, glaring at the robot. "Your brand of evil will never win."

Gasket let out a scornful snort. "Oh, it already has, Foolish Ranger." He said breezily. "The Ruby Zeonizer holds much power and that power will be mine." Smugly, Gasket waved her off dismissively.

"Cogs, take her away!"

Kimberly screamed as she faded away in a fiery aura, leaving behind a duffel bag alone in the eerie silence of Angel Grove Park.


End file.
